Platonic Kisses
by LFxo
Summary: Just a little fluff involving our two favourite gals. Maura innocently kisses Jane on the neck, but Jane starts thinking seriously about what it might actually mean.


**A/N Hey guys :) Most of this happened in a dream I had last night, so if something doesn't sound legit, just blame my subconscious :) xo**

Jane leaned against her desk as Korsak and Frankie refilled their coffee mugs; all just biding their time until Maura came up with the latest test results. They'd been trying to solve a case for the last week but every lead fizzled out just as soon as they'd found it.

Kevin Fitzpatrick, a successful insurance man, had had his throat slit in his own living room around 2pm last Wednesday and every one of their suspects had an air-tight alibi. Their main guy was a corporate businessman called Arnold Bateman. His family was a client of Fitzpatrick's 20 years ago when the family home burnt down in a fire, but they were told that the insurance couldn't cover much as the fire was deemed suspicious. It wasn't ruled an accident, and so Fitzpatrick couldn't help recover some of their losses.

The Bateman's had to move into a small apartment which they could barely afford, which became even harder once Mr Bateman Sr. committed suicide five years later and Mrs Bateman had become severely depressed leading to her decline in health and eventual death three years later. Arnold Bateman was now a very wealthy man who flew to the other side of the world to close a deal nearly every week. And thus, his alibi. Arnold was in Frankfurt when Kevin Fitzpatrick was murdered.

Jane had asked Susie yesterday to go back over every drop of blood from the crime scene just to make sure it was all Fitzpatrick's, to which Susie came back with some very helpful, but unfortunately very frustrating information. Not all of the blood was from the insurance man. At the edge of the arterial spray were two drops of blood which, when tested, came back saying that they belonged to a Mr Arnold Bateman.

It seemed this was the last straw with the detective's as it was physically impossible for Arnold Bateman to be there. He had been photographed and filmed closing the deal with a major German corporation at the equivalent time that the murder took place. Now Jane, Korsak and Frankie were agitatedly waiting for Maura to inform them if it had been a mistake.

Jane grumbled, preparing herself to march down to the doctor herself if she didn't walk through the elevator doors in the next minute. Almost on cue, Maura waltzed out of the elevator with a less that optimistic look on her face. Jane prepared herself for bad news. She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail, feeling her body heat up with frustration.

"Sorry, Jane; there's no mistake. The DNA results state that they belong to Arnold Bateman."

"Grr! That's not possible!" she growled; her knuckles turning white as she clutched to the desk.

"Gee, so grouchy, Janie," Frankie mumbled over the lip of his mug.

"I'm not grouchy!" Jane retorted. Maura could see that Jane was exhausted and beyond pissed by this case so she moved over and wrapped an arm around Jane's shoulders.

"But you're my grouch," she said sweetly then leaned in to kiss Jane's cheek. However, Jane was still taller than her, even by leaning on the desk, and she didn't feel like craning her neck, so she placed a simple kiss to the detective's neck. Jane visibly relaxed due to Maura's calm touch and so the blonde nodded and took her leave, hoping that there could be something more she could do to help.

Perhaps it just felt natural, or perhaps she hadn't even noticed that Maura kissed her neck, but Korsak and Frankie did. "Ah, Jane?"

"Yep?" Korsak looked at Frankie for support before continuing.

"Are you and the doc dating?"

"What? No!"

"Well, she kissed your neck, sis."

"What? Oh... So?"

"So..." Korsak started.

"That's not what friends do."

"Whatever," she said with a shrug, not overanalysing it like the guys were. She watched them go back to whatever work they could do before excusing herself. She hadn't thought much of it to begin with, but now that the guys mentioned it, it was a new level of closeness that she and Maura had developed. They were always sort of touchy feely, but neck kissing? That was new. The elevator doors dinged open and she moved into the Division One café.

"Hey, Ma."

"Hey, Janie. What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, okay." She sat herself down at one of the tables and spun her fork around until Angela came back with a bowl of fruit.

"Here you go." Jane mumbled a thank you, which Angela knew meant that she was preoccupied. "What's wrong, baby?" Jane raised her shoulders to her ears in a half shrug as she thought back on what Maura had done.

"If someone kisses your neck, what does that mean?"

"They like you. I mean, neck kisses are just... very nice; they turn you into this thing that can't think straight or... I remember when your father used to kiss my neck, I would just –"

"Ma! Boundries."

"Sorry. All I'm saying is that if someone kisses your neck, that's not just a platonic thing. Why? Who kissed your neck?"

"Maura," Jane stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Jane nodded dramatically. "I'm gonna go talk to her about it."

"Eat your fruit first." Jane sighed and began shovelling as many strawberries and grapes and cut up watermelon in her mouth as she could. Angela stood back and shook her head at her child before Jane stood up and marched out of the café, a rather full and smug look on her face.

The morgue was rather empty when she arrived, but she spotted Maura in her office chatting to Susie, presumably about the test results, so she walked on in. "Sup, Chang?"

"Sup, Rizzoli," Susie answered before going back to her files.

"Hey, Maur," Jane whispered as she wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulders and kissed her neck. The doctor thought nothing of it past a quick smile, but Susie stood transfixed on the two other women before clearing her throat to hand Jane a file and excusing herself back to the lab. "You want to have dinner tonight?"

"Yes, Jane, but look at this." Jane feigned disappointment before leaning over the doctor's desk to look at her computer. "Is that Arnold Bateman?" She sounded unsure because this man had a slight burn scar on his neck and his hair was parted differently, but otherwise looked like a clone of Arnold.

"No, Jane. This is his twin brother, Paul."

"Wait, he has a twin brother?"

"Yes, and he is a professor at BCU."

"Well, fancy that. How'd you find him?"

"I kept thinking I'd met Arnold before, but I couldn't place where, then it hit me. I ran into his brother Paul in the corridors when I was doing my lectures there."

"Clever you."

"Yes, clever me." Jane bumped her shoulder into the doctor's as she stood up. She was very tempted to kiss the doctor's neck again as she looked back to her computer, but decided against it and instead patted her on the shoulder and turned to leave, leaving Maura giggling.

Jane skipped into the BRIC where Frankie and Korsak were. "Paul Bateman."

"Who?" Korsak asked.

"Arnold's twin brother."

"He has a twin?"

"An _identical_ twin." Frankie typed into the computer quickly and soon Paul's picture filled the screen alongside his brother's.

"Well, they do look alike."

"Hence the identical part, detective," Korsak joked. Frankie swatted him with a piece of paper. "But Jane, why doesn't Arnold have any fingerprints on record."

"Paul doesn't a record, _but_..." Frankie leaned in in anticipation. "Arnold doesn't have any fingerprints," she explained flipping open the folder Susie gave her. "Remember how the family was in a house fire?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Arnold ran back in to save his brother, Paul, and burnt his fingers in the process. That's why there's none on record, even though he has a B&amp;E from when he was a teen." Frankie zoomed in on a picture of Arnold shaking some dignitary's hand and noted that most of his hand was covered in scar tissue. "Now we have a suspect, boys."

"Frankie and Korsak practically leapt out of their chairs and headed downstairs followed by Jane.

A half hour later, Paul Bateman sat in their interrogation room staring blankly at Jane and Korsak as they piled more and more evidence on his case. "And to top it all off, you don't even have an alibi, coz you thought we'd be stuck on your well known brother."

"That's not true."

"Well, then, Mr Bateman; would you like to tell me where you were between 1pm and 3pm last Wednesday? And you'd better not say teaching a lecture, because we know you had a lecture from 1pm to 2:30pm and then a meeting straight after that, but you didn't turn up to teach that lecture did you? And no one remembers seeing you until you waltzed into the meeting 45 minutes late wearing a different suit."

"I bet it sucks to get blood on those nice threads," Korsak said. Paul looked down at his fidgeting hands and took a deep breath.

"That man caused my family to fall apart."

"I'm not saying what he did wasn't mean and unfair, but it wasn't illegal. Murdering is," Jane finished then nodded to the two uniformed officers in the corners to cuff him and book him.

Jane and Korsak stood outside as they watched Paul Bateman get taken to booking. She sighed and dipped her hand under her wild hair to rub her neck, immediately thinking of Maura. "Wanna grab a beer, Jane?"

"Nah, I gotta talk to Maura." Korsak nodded knowingly as he watched Jane move into the opened elevator.

Maura thought she heard the elevator open and Jane walk out, her big stomps echoing down the hall, but she didn't enter the blonde's office. Maura closed her laptop and walked out into the hall. She walked past the lab; no Jane, and almost passed the morgue itself had her eyes not caught Jane's long hair dangling off the side of one of her tables. She moved in quickly, sensing something must've been up.

"Jane? Are you alright?"

"I was gonna lie down on your couch, but that's so uncomfortable, so I lay down here."

"On my autopsy table?"

"Yeah." Maura moved to Jane's feet and reached over and placed her hands on the detective's long legs.

"What's wrong, Jane?"

"You kissed my neck."

"You kissed mine."

"But you started it."

"Really?" Maura asked sarcastically, hardly believing Jane's childish argument. "Jane, what's really bothering you?"

"That's not what friends do, Maur. Foreheads, yeah; cheeks, sometimes; necks, no. That's not platonic."

"Jane..." Maura started, sensing that Jane needed a bit of prodding if she was going to open up.

"Maura, are you gay?" Jane asked, opening her eyes just enough to watch the doctor.

"No. I find men attractive; aesthetically pleasing."

"Ha, okay." Jane closed her eyes, relaxing as Maura slid her hands soothingly up and down her shins under her pant legs. "Are you bisexual?"

"I suppose I could be. I find women attractive; aesthetically pleasing."

"Do you find me aesthetically pleasing?" Jane questioned, tilting her head gently to the side so that she could see more of the doctor. Maura saw Jane craning her neck and moved around to her left side so that she didn't have to have her head positioned so uncomfortably.

"Yes, Jane; I do."

"And that's why you kissed my neck?"

"I kissed your neck because you're taller than me, even when you're leaning against a desk, and I didn't feel like standing on my tip-toes." Jane chuckled to herself feeling as if she may overreacting everything. "Jane, do find me attractive? Is that what's bothering you?"

"You're my friend, Maur."

"That's not an answer, Jane. Do you?"

Jane covered her mouth, biting her nail as she let out a quiet 'yes'. Maura tilted her head as she placed her left hand on Jane's tummy, imagining all of the butterflies underneath. Jane shook her head at herself and closed her eyes. Maura brought her right hand up to gently stroke Jane's face. She ran a finger down her nose and across her forehead, rubbing out all of the stress and replacing it with peace. Her left hand on Jane's tummy started drawing little circles as well, coming up just under the detective's bust. She dared to graze her finger on the soft swell of the underside of her breasts, making Jane flinch and open her eyes. "Maura!"

"Sorry, Jane," she apologized, trying to hold in a giggle, and resumed her gentle drawings on the brunette's body. She ran her thumb and middle finger down either side of Jane's face as she closed her eyes and down to her jaw. She brought her middle finger across Jane's chin, deftly touching her bottom lip with her ring finger. She could feel Jane's breath on her hand and she suddenly felt her own body begin to melt. "Jane..." she whispered, just hoping for her to open her eyes, but instead, the lean detective sat up pulled Maura's mouth to hers.

Their lips smashed together; Maura's right hand running into Jane's wild mane, the other snaking around her hips to spin her towards her. Jane swung her legs off the edge of the table, letting go of Maura's lips momentarily, then spread her legs for the doctor to stand in between and brought their lips back together. She ran her tongue teasingly against the blonde's lower lip until she opened more allowing Jane in.

The sounds of their kisses and moans echoed through the morgue and out to the lab. Whatever remaining people were there were too engrossed in their tests and experiments to notice the two women down the hall making out. _Thank goodness I sent Susie home early today_, Maura thought. _If she walked in on this, she wouldn't be able to look me in the eye for a month_. Maura pulled back, realising that anyone could walk in one them in their moment of unprofessionalism. "Jane," she said breathlessly. "Do you want to come home with me?"

"Maura, what kind of a girl do you think I am?" she countered, just as breathless.

"You did want to have dinner together, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose we can have dinner at your house."

"And dessert."

"Oh, you have dessert?" Maura gave Jane a cheeky smile and a wink. "Oh, different kind of dessert. Silly me," Jane chuckled to herself as she hopped down and followed Maura to her office to collect her things. Jane giggled like a school girl as she followed Maura to her car, but let out a hearty laugh once they were both in.

"What is it?" Maura asked, starting to laugh herself.

"We're sneaking around!"

"So?"

"It's fun!" Maura laughed just as loudly as she started her car and drove them home. When they got home, it was just after 5pm.

"It's too early for dinner yet," Maura stated.

"Wanna have dessert first?" Jane suggested as she kicked off her boots and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Now, Jane; you wouldn't want to lose your appetite."

"I'm a Rizzoli; that rarely ever happens," she explained as she tossed her shirt to the floor and pulled Maura into her arms. She kissed the blonde's lips softly, then her cheek, her jaw, and finally flicked her hair over her shoulder to kiss her neck. Maura moaned at the sensation and reached around to the back of her dress to her zip. Jane swatted her hand away playfully and pulled the zipper down teasingly slow, still kissing the doctor's blushing neck.

When it was unzipped, Maura slipped the straps over her shoulders and down her arms. She wriggled her hips until it fell in a heap on the floor. She stepped out of her heels and grabbed Jane's belt. She started undoing it as Jane pushed her towards the stairs, now nibbling her neck and shoulders as she dug her fingertips into the flesh of Maura's ass.

Jane's pants were discarded at the bottom of the stairs; her bra a few steps above that; then Maura's bra, and then at the top, their panties. Just as they reached Maura's bedroom door, Jane pulled back and ran to the stairs. "Jane!" Maura called, worried that she was going to regret what they were doing. Jane returned and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and looked down at her feet, now sockless.

"I thought it would look weird if my socks were the last thing that we took off, so I threw them downstairs."

"And just who is going to look?" she asked through her laughs.

"Um... Bass?" Maura swatted Jane's arm and pulled her into her room. Jane kicked the door shut and pushed Maura onto the bed; crawling over her as soon as the doctor hit the bed. Maura's breasts bounced beautifully and they had Jane mesmerized. Jane loomed over Maura, her nipples gently grazing against Maura's already hardened ones.

"Oh, Jane," Maura whimpered. She reached up and cupped each breast softly, massaging them until Jane pressed their bodies together. Jane slipped her hand down between their bodies and into Maura's wet heat. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to Maura's as she began rubbing in very light circles. Maura reached down and grabbed a fistful of Jane's ass and started squeezing it, digging her nails in when she felt her orgasm approach.

Jane slipped her middle finger inside Maura and bit down on her neck as she finished her final assault on Maura's writhing body. Jane pulled her sweaty body off Maura's, placing one final kiss to the blonde's neck, and rolled onto her back. Maura rolled onto her side and kissed Jane's cheek. When Jane looked over, she noticed that Maura had a look in her eye. "Your turn," she whispered into Jane's ear before biting on her lobe.

The two women spent the better half of the next 2 hours rolling around on Maura's now messy bed, kissing, talking and making love. At just after 7pm, Jane and Maura were spooning in the middle of the doctor's bed, feeling sleep approach. "You can't fall asleep, Maura."

"Why not?"

"Ma will probably come over to feed Bass and Jo, since she's here, and she'll notice the line of clothes leading up here."

"Good point, let's get up," Maura said, sitting up. Jane sat up on her knees facing Maura and grabbed her hands.

"Maur?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Would you... um... like to be my... girlfriend?"

"I'd love that, Jane," she squeaked before she threw her arms around the brunette's neck and pulled her back into bed for some more dessert.


End file.
